Manual cosmetic applications are imprecise compared to computer-controlled techniques, and this imprecision may make them less effective. For example, the heavy application of a foundation base for makeup may cause an unattractive, caked-on appearance. The selective, precise application of reflectance modifying agents (RMAs) through computer-controlled techniques can provide a more effective, more automated, and less expensive modification of the appearance of skin. Even manual application of cosmetics can be improved through computer-controlled image processing techniques.
Furthermore, applying cosmetics can often be a social activity. Friends may get together to try different cosmetics or perform makeovers on each other. Furthermore, people may visit a professional makeup artist or cosmetologist to obtain a professional makeover. Thus, there is a need to integrate computer controlled cosmetic application into an electronic social network environment.